


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by angededesespoir



Series: Torbhardt Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, aichmophobia mention, pyrophobia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Torb and Rein have a relaxing moment while preparing for the Christmas celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N:  Day 2:  Domestic._
> 
>  
> 
> _One of these days I’ll figure out how to write these two.  For now- some practice._
> 
> _I also gotta preface this with the fact that I don't really know much about Swedish Christmas, so.....yeah. *Finger Guns* We're winging everything like usual._
> 
> _Title comes from the song "[“I’ll be Home For Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pk-SLQPYJ0)” by Frank Sinatra._
> 
> _(Also on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/158883923440/ill-be-home-for-christmas).)_

The mug clicks gently against the wood of the table as Reinhardt sets it down by his partner.  He kisses his cheek gently before he settles into his favourite chair.

“How are the repairs going, mein Bärchen?”  


“Nearly done.  Had just enough thread left.”  


Rein hums happily.  “I’m glad!  The children will be pleased.”  He takes a hearty gulp of his hot chocolate, the steam rising to warm his cheeks.  He lowers his mug with a sigh.  “They do adore their Jultomten.”

Torb smiles as he threads the needle.  “And they love the secret helper just as much.”  He looks up from his work to Reinhardt.  “Has he wrapped _all_ the presents?”

Rein waves a hand.  “Don’t worry, mein Liebling.  I have everything taken care of.”

“I’ll still double check.”  He snips the thread and holds up the outfit.  “What do you think?”  


Rein takes a moment to look the clothing over.  “The thread blends in well.  I think you did a fine job!”

Torb sighs, setting the clothes on his lap and shifting the supplies to the table.

“In that case, we can rest awhile before making the final preparations.”  


“Shall I play some tunes?”  


“So long as it’s not what you were playing earlier,”  Torb grumbles.  


“But, mein Schatz!”  


“No, you oaf.  Or I won’t make your favourite meal this week.”  


“Torbie!”  


“Play something from the golden years.  Remind me why I’ve kept you around so long.”  


Rein gets up, plants a soft kiss on Torb’s lips.  “I thought I did that everyday, mein Liebling.”

Torbjorn leans forward and kisses him back.  “You do,  älskling, you do.”

Rein smiles and embraces him, the gesture warmer than the crackling fire just feet away could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> _Translations:_
> 
>  
> 
> _mein Bärchen= My little bear_  
>  Jultomten= Don't know how to translate this, but essentially the Swedish version of Santa.  
> mein Liebling= My darling  
> mein Schatz= My treasure  
> älskling= Darling


End file.
